


Mistakes Were Made

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Emergency room, Ficlet, M/M, stupid boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “Fell on a nail,” Tobio grunts. “What about you?” He jerks his chin towards the other guy’s lightly bloodied makeshift bandage.“Chainsaw,” the other guy says with a little laugh, like it’s no big deal.Tobio stares at him. “What the fuck?”





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164090580047/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "meeting in the ER/A&E au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Tobio is bleeding. A lot. He tries to tell the lady at the desk this but she doesn’t seem to care.

“Put some pressure on it and sit down,” she says with a sigh. “People will be seen based on their severity.”

“What does that even mean?” He grouses but she just kinda looks at him so he supposes his best glare won’t really help him in this case. Defeated he takes the patch of gauze that she gives him and pushes it really hard into the hole in his forearm where the stupid nail had punched straight through. 

Tobio scans the ER waiting room for a seat away from all the people but it’s actually kind of busy right now. There’s a lady who is coughing up some nasty brownish-green gunk that he wants to avoid so he sits as far away from her as possible, next to a redheaded kid whose entire wrist and hand is wrapped haphazardly in what looks like a tshirt. It has several spots of blood leaking through but as long at Tobio doesn’t touch him he doesn’t think that he’ll catch anything.

After he settles he puts a little bit of extra pressure on the hole in his arm. It hurts but Tobio refuses to make a noise about it, especially in public.

“What happened?” the redheaded kid asks him, pointing at Tobio’s patch of gauze with his non-wrapped hand.

“Fell on a nail,” Tobio grunts. “What about you?” He jerks his chin towards the other guy’s lightly bloodied makeshift bandage.

“Chainsaw,” the other guy says with a little laugh, like it’s no big deal.

Tobio stares at him. “What the fuck?”

The redhead tips his head to the side. “Huh?”

“What do you mean ‘huh’ you dumbass?” Tobio snaps at him. “Your hand was fucking chainsawed. Isn’t it going to fall off or something?”

The other guys scowls at him and it looks ridiculous on his cute face. Which Tobio does not think is cute. At all. “The chainsaw wasn’t running, stupid. If it was running I’d probably be dead or something.”

Tobio scoffs and doesn’t turn red. “I knew that.”

“Pfft, whatever.”

“I did!”

The redhead is about to reply when a nurse bustles out from behind the counter and calls, “Hinata Shouyou?”

The guy is apparently Hinata because he sticks his tongue out at Tobio and stands up. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty, cuz you’re pretty dumb.”

Tobio’s brain short circuits and he doesn’t come up with anything to reply with until Hinata is gone.


End file.
